militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Peta
Greek revolutionaries and Philhellenes |combatant2 = | commander1 = Alexandros Mavrokordatos Markos Botsaris Karl von Normann-Ehrenfels | commander2 = Omer Vrioni | strength1 = 2100 troops (regulars and irregulars) and 93 Philhellenes | strength2 = 7000-8000 troops | casualties1 = 68 Philhellenes and 200 regulars dead the number of irregular casualties is not known many prisoners | casualties2 = around 1000 deaths }} The Battle of Peta or Battle of Petta was fought between the Greeks (with Philhellenes) led by Alexandros Mavrokordatos with Markos Botsaris and the Ottomans led by Omer Vrioni on July 16, 1822 (July 4 Julian calendar). The conflict occurred on a hillside near the village of Peta in Epirus.Emden, Christian and Midgley, David R. Papers from the Conference 'The Fragile Tradition' (Volume 2). Cambridge, 2002, ISBN 3-03910-169-2, p. 108. "The battle of Peta, one of the few actual field battles between the Greeks and the Turks in the War of Independence, was fought in 1822 on a hillside near the Epirote village of Peta and resulted in the large-scale and traumatic defeat of the Philhellenes' Battalion." Background After the Souliotes defeated the forces of Khourshid Pasha in May and June 1822, they joined Prince Alexander Mavrocordatos who landed at Missolonghi with a contingent of Greek regulars. At the same time, however, Khourshid Pasha surrendered command of the Ottoman forces in Epirus to Omer Vrioni.Knight, Charles. Biography: Or, Third Division of "The English Encyclopedia" (Volume 1). Bradbury, Evans & Co., 1866, pp. 886-887. "On the taking of Jannina and the death of Ali in February 1822, the Souliotes continued the war on their own account, and being attacked by Khourshid in their mountains, they defeated him with great loss in May and June of that year. Khourshid at last quitted Epirus, leaving Omer Vrioni in command there, while at the same time Prince Mavrocordato landed at Mesolonghi with a body of regular troops in the Greek service, and being joined by Bozzaris advanced towards Arta. This movement led to the battle of Petta, on the 16th of July 1822, which the Greeks and Philhellenes lost through the treachery of Gogos, an old Kleftis and captain of Armatoles. Bozzaris, after fighting bravely, was obliged to retire with Mavrocordato to Mesolonghi." Battle The Greek forces were encamped at Peta in Arta when a force of 7000-8000 Ottoman troops attacked their positions.Army History Directorate (Greece), Hellenic Army General Staff (Greece). An Index of Events in the Military History of the Greek Nation. Hellenic Army General Staff, Army History Directorate, 1998, ISBN 960-7897-27-7, p. 397. "4/7/1822 19. The Battle of Peta. A force of 7,000-8,000 Turks attacked the Greek regular army and irregular units which were encamped in the village of Peta in Arta..." During the conflict, the Greeks and Philhellenes were betrayed by Gogos Bakolas, an old klepht and captain of the armatoloi. This treachery resulted in their overall defeat. Aftermath At the end of the conflict, the entire Philhellenes' Battalion suffered massive casualties. Despite Botsaris's brave efforts, he was forced to flee to Mesolonghi with Prince Mavrocordatos. References External links * Battle of Peta Category:Conflicts in 1822 Peta Peta Peta Category:1822 in Greece Category:Arta (regional unit) Category:1822 in the Ottoman Empire